Love Letters:Harry and Hermione
by columbiagirl
Summary: Love letters from Harry to Hermione.Takes place after battle.Chapter 1 is very short,sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything,everything belongs to awesome JK Rowling!

So this is my story and it takes place after HP7. Harry and Ron are Aurors at Ministry of Magic, and Hermione works at Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

I hope you like it and review it.

P.S. Chapter 1 is super short but I promise it won't happen again :)

Love Letters:Harry and Hermione

_Dear Hermione,_

Congratulations on your promotion!I always knew you will be a head of department!

It's been a long time since...you know and I've missed you quite terribly.

I'm so sorry and we both know, it was irresponsible and reckless.

Me and Ginny are doing want to move out from old Sirius House and find place near Ministry.

Have you heard lately about Neville?He just got work at Hogwarts as Professor of Herbology after Professor Sprout retired.

Take Care,

With Love,

_Harry James Potter_

10/10/2010

_Dear Harry,_

Thank you very much for your postcard!

This position and recognition mean a lot to me.

I think we both should forget about "incident" because it can ruin our lives.I know what you said that night was coming from your heart,but we should think about consequences. Harry, we always had a bad timing.

Yes, I heard about Neville. I hope he became less forgetful and Hannah take good care of him.

Yesterday I went over school album...so much Harry keep in touch, you are my best friend and ALWAYS understood me.

With Love,


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you very much for your wonderful reviews!Don't worry, I take criticism very well.

So I want to point several details:

Harry and Ginny are not married...yet

Ron and Hermione are married...yet

Takes place in 2010, so Harry and Hermione are 30 years old.

Harry and Ron work as Aurors in the Ministry of Magic

Hermione works in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Letters are not only between Harry and Hermione, I want to make it more interesting

Disclaimer: I don't anything, JK Rowling does

PLEASE REVIEW!MUCHAS GRACIAS!

* * *

Dear Hermione,

Ginny and I are inviting you and Ron to dinner at our house, on Sunday at 6:00 o'clock.

George,Angelina,and little Fred also will come.

How's Law Enforcement Department?I bet it's a lot of work!Auror Department keeps me very busy,so I come home after 8 o'clock.

Hermione I missed you I moved in with Ginny and you moved in with Ron, we hadn't spent a lot of time how much fun we had together? Just sitting on old couch,with hot chocolate and talking about everything.

You must know that I meant everything what I said that night and I won't change my mind. I love you,Hermione.

I guess we can't runaway like teenagers and leave everything dear to us behind. I understand we have other responsibilities.

I hid my feeling for years because I was too afraid. When I was ready,so many things happened and everything just flipped upside down. I'm sorry for not taking chance when I had opportunity, I'm sorry for not taking advantage of the time, and I'm sorry for loving you so deeply.

I thought about consequences. Blimey, we would ruin everything we built all these years. Weasley family will never forget us, press will haunt us everywhere we go and I will never able to look in Ron's eyes. And Ginny...she is the most caring person I have ever known(besides you) and it will kill her. I love Ginny with all my heart but it's like companionship with the one you very like.

Looking forward to see you,

Harry

10/15/2010

Dear Harry,

Me and Ron will be happy to come to your dinner! Oh,so intriguing,can't wait.

Does famous Harry Potter have enough courage to say "those words" to special someone?

Yes,it's so much work,but I'm loving it. You know me,I love this intense atmosphere.

Harry,please don't. You know I always loved you since the day we met on the train. You know I will always be there for you and support know that we cannot be together. We simply have no choice but to stay as friends despite strong attraction between us. In life we make bad choices but they can sometimes bring us happiness. Please stay with Ginny and take care of her,she deserves it. She also was always there for you and loves you.

Life is funny,isn't it? I thought I have my future all figured out,just when you begin something and get excited about it, the wind blows and change everything.

Don't blame yourself for not taking actions,as I said before, we always had a bad timing.

With love,

Hermione

10/16/2010

Dear Mom,

How are you and Dad doing? Have you heard anything from Charlie?

Harry and I just moved to our new house in London, near Ministry. It's not very big and not too small,just the right size. I know you always want to hear details.

I haven't started to work because of the moving and furniture shopping, but I hope I will start it next month.

I wanted to talk to you about he became very isolated and keeping things to himself. He spends a lot of time looking at the old photographs and working in his office.I don't know what saddens him but I hope it's nothing serious.I want everything to be normal although it's never "normal" when you live with Harry Potter.

I'm thinking about taking trip to France, Harry and I need to spend some time together.I we will visit Fleur's .I've been keeping in touch with her after Victoire was born.

We invited Hermione,Ron,George,Angelina and little Freddy to the dinner on Sunday, if you don't have any plans,please come.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Your Daughter,

Ginny Weasley

10/20/10

Dear Ginny,

I would love to help you with decorating your new house! There's a new store at Diagon Alley and they sell furniture made of Russian wood.

Oh dear, I think Harry misses his friends. With all the load of work, I assume he became lonely. I know it can be hard for you, but don't worry so much, just talk to him and find out what is bothering him.

Your Dad keeps bringing these weird things called cell phones that are very annoying and make strange noises.

Sorry dear, we were going to visit Andromeda and will start his second year at Hogwarts soon,we wanted to wish him good luck.

Send my greetings to Harry from me and Dad,

With love,

Mom

10/21/10

Dear Hermione,

Thank you very much for coming to the dinner, it was nice to see you.

It's interesting how we work at the same place but never get to see each other.

I wanted to talk to you about Teddy. Since you're his godmother and I'm godfather, I think we should buy him a present for starting his second year at Hogwarts. Perhaps new Firebolt? Yes, I do hope he will try put for Quidditich Gryffindor Team.

I was wondering if you have time on Saturday afternoon to go with me to Diagon Alley.

After we can have at Leaky Cauldron and just talk. Tell Ron that you are going to visit your parents and I will tell Ginny that I'm going to visit Teddy. I just don't want them to be suspicious or anything.

Let me know what you think,

With love,

Harry

10/23/10


End file.
